


Grey & Raven

by Enma_Eden



Series: Book of Fanfics: One Shots [5]
Category: Dragon Ball, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Master of Death (Harry Potter), Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-14
Updated: 2020-09-14
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:01:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26463841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Enma_Eden/pseuds/Enma_Eden
Summary: Had this for days now after watching and rewatching Dragon Ball Super. Jiren deserves happiness yo😔😔 My cold, stoic baby deserves a man yo☺️☺️Once again, beta'd by me sooo🤷PS, forgive the lame title. Couldn't think of anything else😂😂
Relationships: Jiren/Harry Potter
Series: Book of Fanfics: One Shots [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1820821
Comments: 4
Kudos: 54





	Grey & Raven

**Author's Note:**

> Had this for days now after watching and rewatching Dragon Ball Super. Jiren deserves happiness yo😔😔 My cold, stoic baby deserves a man yo☺️☺️
> 
> Once again, beta'd by me sooo🤷
> 
> PS, forgive the lame title. Couldn't think of anything else😂😂

It has been seven months since the Tournament of Power. Things went back to normal; well, almost.

Jiren and the Pride Troopers went back to their daily lives of fighting evil and serving justice, as usual.

Although hesitant, Jiren started opening up to his team. Little by little, he began to lose the fear of trust. The Tournament of Power made him see that he could trust them, that he clearly had nothing to fear, seeing as they were strong in their own might.

His relationship to Toppo after that has improved. He was more open to the leader of the Pride Troopers than ever before.

The Pride Troopers became a better fighting force and their teamwork has greatly improved.

Due to Goku's promise of seeing him again, Jiren has been training, getting stronger each day, with Toppu helping him as well.

Next time that he'll fight with Goku, he'll surely win.

That thought drives him everyday.

Because of his focus on getting stronger, and his dedication to making sure that the universe is in check, Jiren had no time to socialize. Like usual. The only people he has ever really spoken to are his... friends. So, right now, he found it awkward to be in a large social gathering like this.

Kahseral, Cocotte and Dyspo have been invited to a party by a king of a planet called Oasis, and as the people they were, they decided to bring all of the rest of the Pride Troopers along. If he remembered correctly, Cocotte said that a civil war almost broke out, due to the actions of the previous king, who was no more of a tyrant. Kahseral had listen to the cries of the Rebellion, who were fighting for the people, and also the wailing of the masses, who were dying in poverty because of the greed of the previous king. With a little bit of... _persuasion_ , the tyrant was removed from the seat of power and the leader of the Rebellion was made king by the people. And it looks like it was a good choice after all. With how beautiful and lively the planet has become after two months, the king was definitely doing his job.

Jiren and the others - who were dressed in formal attire - were met by the Spaceport by a humanoid alien, who by the look of his attire, was a high ranking official, no doubt. Behind him were five guards, who were armoured, and war behind them is a little ship of sorts.

"Hello, and welcome, Pride Troopers, to the planet Oasis. I am Gryon, the Minister to the king. We're honoured that you all have graced us with your presence." He said with a small bow, a hand on his chest. He rights himself and gestured at the ship. "Right this way please."

He led them to the ship, the Troopers following behind him. The guards flanked behind them all, allowing the Troopers to be able to talk and hear the minister.

On their way to the palace, they all were formerly introduced to the planet. The Minister gave them a detailed review of the planet, starting from when it was formed till now.

The planet really lived up to its name. The vegetable was so green and beautiful that it had most of the Troopers gaping slightly in awe.

The ride to the palace didn't take long, and soon, they were walking to the ball room. When they entered, they were met with curious stares of the other guests. When most of them realized who they were, they let out gasps of surprise.

It seems most of them were part of the Rebellion, and to see the people who assisted them was a surprise. They began to hoard them, words flying out of their mouths. Everyone - except for Jiren of course - met them with wide smiles.

Jiren had to suffer and play nice, and by the gods, it was torture. Not only that, he had to socialize for the rest of the afternoon under Toppu's intent watch.

After the torture of interaction, when the party was at its highest peak, Jiren managed to escape to a balcony. He leaned on the baluster, heaving a tired sigh.

Socializing was hell.

A voice chuckled beside him and Jiren's head snapped to its direction. He straightened himself, eyes narrowed at the figure.

What the-?

He couldn't sense their presence at all. It's like they weren't there at all. Who _are_ they?

Looking closely, Jiren realized that _they_ is actually a _he_. A beautiful one at that. The humanoid alien had shoulder length raven hair with raging bangs which was tired in a low ponytail; his toned body was that of a swimmer's; his skin a bright tan and his eyes were a vivid emerald green. His eyes were so _intense_ and could even rival that of precious emerald stones. When the wind blew gently against them, Jiren's nose was blessed with a pleasant aroma wafting from him.

The emerald eyed beauty was leaning on the baluster, his left cheek rested on his fisted hand. His rosy lips were tilted in a ghost of a smile.

"I apologise if I startled you." He began. "It's just that I'm relieved I'm not the only one who decided to high tail it out of there. Socializing can be a hassle." He chuckled.

Jiren narrowed his eyes at the man, body tensed, albeit subtle.

The man waved his hand slowly, giving a bright smile at him.

" _Ma, ma_. No need to get on the defense. I mean no harm." He grinned at Jiren. "My name's Black Haruki. Yours?"

Jiren stared at the strange man for some seconds before he finally replied.

"Jiren."

Haruki cocked an amused brow at his bland reply.

"Well, Jiren _san_ , it's nice to meet you. As we're both suffering the same faith, let's do get along for the next few minutes or so."

Haruki closed his eyes and smiled brightly at him.

Jiren gave a stiff nod.

Haruki opened his eyes and went back to staring into space. The man had a far away look in his eyes as he gaze at the setting sun.

A bird like creature fluttered it's way to them. Haruki outstretched his hand and the small creature perched on a finger.

"How beautiful." Haruki began in a flat voice. "Yet, so fragile. Sooner or later, it's very borns will turn to dust, ceasing to exist. Just like everything."

Right before their eyes, the creature went stiff and gave a loud cry before a black circle moved from its feet to its head, and within a second, it turned to dust.

Jiren went stiff again, glaring at the man.

"How pathetic." Haruki said in an apathetic voice. He looked bored, not even moved that he just killed a defenseless animal without hesitation.

Haruki slowly turned his eyes on Jiren, and the Pride Trooper narrowed his eyes into slits. Haruki slowly stood up, turning to face him. When the human stood upright, Jiren noticed that he was short in height.

"Jiren _san_ ," Haruki began, a soft smile on his lips. "For someone so calm and apathetic, you sure have an immense power bubbling inside you. Dare I say, it's slightly unbelievable that a mere mortal possess such power."

Jiren continued staring at him, eyes watching his every move. Outside, he look unimpressed and blank, but inside, he was tensed.

"It would have been amusing if it were to be the first time I saw this kind of power level, but now, it has gone stale. Boring to be more precise." Haruki stared at him with bored emerald eyes.

Jiren felt a stab of irritation at his statement. His loss at Son Goku's hands was still fresh.

The two just stared at each other, unmoving. The wind once again blew as them, making Haruki's hair to sway.

They were interrupted, however, by a loud voice bowelling in anger inside.

"I'm so sorry!" A feminine voice said out loud.

Haruki's head snapped to to the side and he looked in. They could clearly see what was happening from here. Jiren too turned to the commotion, but he had most of his attention on Black.

A green alien, who looked like he was a high official, was glaring down at a purple, humanoid, feminine alien, who had a child hiding behind her leg. The child was glaring at him, a scowl on his face.

"You careless brat! Look at what you did to my clothes!" The green alien yelled out.

"I'm so sorry." The purple alien apologized again, giving a small bow.

"Control your brat, you wrench." He snarled out.

"Hey!" The kid stepped out from behind his mother's(?) leg, glaring hotly at the alien before them. "You can't talk to my sister like that, you bald headed idiot!" They stepped in front of their sister, arms spread out wide.

The green alien gritted his teeth in annoyance. He glared down at the kid, eye twitching in irritation and veins popping.

" _Regaelin_." The purple alien hissed at the kid. The child just kept on glaring, eyes daring the alien to make a move.

Haruki turned fully to face the commotion, eyes narrowed into slits. Jiren suddenly felt the air going cold and Haruki's aura getting heavier. Without his consent, his muscles tensed.

"You- you stupid brat!" The green alien raised his hand.

The kid's sister rushed to cover the child with her body, and she closed her eyes shut, waiting for the impact.

Which never came.

Jiren's eyes went wide when he noticed that Haruki was standing in front of them.

He didn't feel or see the man move. Even with the cold aura around him, he couldn't sense Haruki.

What the hell was he?

Jiren flashed over to Toppo and the others, who looked tensed. They too were about to move and help the siblings, but were stopped by the sudden arrival of Haruki, who had a cold aura wafting off of him.

The raven haired human was floating in the air, which enabled him to glare down at the green alien. Said alien took some steps back, eyes blown wide. He looked to be shivering as those sharp emerald eyes pierced through his very soul. Haruki's aura didn't help matters, as said aura was choking. The room started getting cold, and frost became to cover the window. Everyone felt a cold shiver go down their spin. The surrounding guests started moving backwards, wanting to get away from Haruki's cold and oppressive vicinity. The only people who weren't affected were the two siblings and Toppo and Jiren.

"It's quite _disgusting_ that you'll dare hit a child for being a child. Not only is it disgusting, it's downright _pathetic_ so as to raise your hand against a woman. Have you no shame?"

The purple alien slowly let go of the kid, eyes slit in relief.

"Haru!" The child exclaims in happiness.

Haruki raised his hand, and without further ado, flicked the green alien on the forehead. Said alien flew back with great force and speed, impacting on the wall, creating a small crater on impact. Other guests managed to jump out of the way, and on time too. The alien was rendered out cold in an instant, and he fell to the floor with a thud. On the wall was a patch of pink substance, which seemed to he blood as they looked closely at him.

Haruki slowly dropped his hand, eyes on the down figure, face blank.

The Pride Troopers all went on the defense, eyes trained on Haruki. The human hummed in irritation before turning to face the purple siblings. He landed on the floor gracefully.

The child threw themselves at Haruki with force. The human wasn't even moved. He just stared at them with a small, fond smile.

"That was so cool!" The kid grinned up at Haruki. "Can you teach me how to do that?! _Please!!!!!"_

Haruki chuckled lightly, patting the kid on the head. "When you're old."

They pouted at that. "You always say that."

Haruki gave them a warm smile in return.

"You idiot!" Their sister lightly slapped the back of their head, making them to yelp.

"Oi! What was that for!" They turned to face her, a scowl on their face. Said scowl was wiped off in an instant the moment she grabbed their ear and pulled at it. "Ouch, ouch, ouch, OUCH!!"

"I thought I told you to be careful!" She hissed. "Can't you behave for once?!"

"That hurts, big sis!" They whined.

"Shut it! You've caused enough trouble for one day!"

Haruki watched on with a smile as she scolded Regaelin.

"What is going in here?!" The king shouted, walking up to the area with Gryon and four guards in tow. When he saw Haruki, he mellowed down.

"Doren." Haruki greeted.

"Haruki." Doren walked up to them, Regaelin and their sister giving a small bow. "What seems to be the matter?"

"Nothing much. Just that your council member tried to hit my wards." He jerked his head at the downed figure, who had a pool of blood under him.

"He did what?" Doren hissed darkly, looking at said council man with a dark glare. He gestured at the guards and flicked his hand at the council man. "Get him to the healer. When he's well and recovered, I'll deal with him."

"Right away, sire." Two guards ran over to the half dead alien, and carried him out of the room.

"I apologise Haruki." King Doren said.

"It's no problem Doren. There's no social gathering without drama after all."

The king chuckled in mirth.

"Ahh, there you're master." A voice said, drawing everyone's attention towards the door. "I've been looking for you."

Standing close to the doors was a tall, dark skinned man, who had a head of dark red hair, styled stylishly. He wore what clearly seemed to be an expensive suit and shoes. His hands were behind his back, and he had a small smile on his lips.

"Mortae!" Regaelin squealed in excitement and ran over to him.

"Regan! What have I told you about running?!" Their sister yelled. When she saw that the child didn't listen and just kept running over to the now dubbed Mortae, she heaved a sigh of exasperation.

Haruki chuckled in amusement.

"Mortae!" The kid squealed again as they jumped into the newcomer's arms. Said newcomer didn't hesitate to catch them and placing them on his waist.

"Hello, young master Regaelin." Mortae smiled at him. "How was your outing?"

"It was great!" They giggled out. Their excitement went down and they pouted with a scowl. "That was until some bald head bakamono ruined it. He tried to hit me and Raelaley."

"Oh?" Mortae eyes narrowed.

"But Haru took care of him!" They said excitedly. "He was so cool! He only used his fingers to defeat him!"

"Hmm. Master Haruki is strong after all. So, it's easy to deal with pests, isn't it?" He smiled at the child, who nodded vigorously.

"Mort." Haruki called out, drawing the man's attention. "What are you doing here?" Haruki cocked an eyebrow.

Mort closed his eyes and smile faintly at Haruki. "To come get you, of course. You still have paperworks to look at."

Haruki blinked in confusion before he let out a long suffering groan.

"Fuck."

"Language, Master." Mort chided softly. "Do remember we have sensitive ears."

Haruki rolled his eyes at him before once again facing the king.

"Looks like duty calls, Doren." He sighed.

Doren chuckled, looking at Haruki in amusement. "No problem. I get it. Paperworks are torture."

Haruki sighed again. "Tell me about it."

With an incline of his head, and with a bow from Raelaley, to the king, the two made their way over to Mortae and Regaelin.

When they passed the Troopers, Jiren and Haruki's eyes met. The emerald eyed race gave him a small bright smile before walking by. They reached the dark skin man and without further ado, they were out, Haruki in the lead.

Back in the room, murmurs and whispers erupted.

"Who- no, better yet, what was that?" Kahseral asked out loud.

"He had no presence at all." Toppu said. Beside him, Jiren folded his arms, "His entire presence was blank, even with that cold, deadly aura wafting off of him."

"The hell was he?!" Dyspo murmured.

"Not a what, a who."

The Troopers turned to face the king, who was walking towards them with a smile.

"Do you know him, your majesty?" Kahseral asked.

The king stopped before them and gave them a nod. "Yes. His name is Black Haruki. He helped spoil an assassination attempt on my life a few weeks back. Without his intervention, I wouldn't be here today."

"Assassination?" Toppo asked with a frown.

"Some individuals who didn't like my lord taking over. So they sent assassins." Gryon said. "Due to the tight security my lord has on him, they could only get him on the festival few weeks back. They tried to assassinate him in pure daylight, but their plans were foiled by Haruki san."

"He was truly a godsent." The king chuckled. "He was just a visitor who was stranded here because of the Rebellion. Honestly, if it wasn't because his wards were in danger due to their close proximity to me, I'm quite positive that Haruki _san_ wouldn't move an inch."

"Haruki _san_ took care of them in a blink of an eye." The minister said.

"Where are the assassins now?" Jiren asked. The Troopers looked at him, blinking in surprise that he even asked that question.

"Dead." The minister said blandly. He tapped the band on his wrist and a hologram appeared before them. In it was Haruki with Regaelin in his arm and Raelaley behind him and the king and his minister, along with some guards, standing away from them. There were five, dark clothes individuals standing few feet away from the trio. Haruki outstretched his hand and a black sphere started to form before said hand. With a soft smile, he launched the ball of dark energy to them and the dark figures let our a hellish scream, before turning into black sparkles.

The Troopers watched all this in part shock and part awe.

"He killed them without any hesitation." Jiren commented, a frown on his face.

"And without any effort, no less." Toppp added.

"What is he?" Cocotte murmured.

"Well, whatever he is, it's none of my business." The king shrugged. "All I know is that he saved me- well, more like saved his wards, which in turn saved me. If it weren't for his help, this planet would be in chaos once again."

The Pride Troopers all had various thoughts on their minds. For Toppo, he was disgruntled that someone could just kill without shaking, but for Jiren, he wounded if he had found someone as strong as Goku to challenge. Because Haruki emitted power, and from what they saw, it was unlimited and strong.

* * *

The next time Jiren and Haruki met again was a month later, on planet Netfiss.

The Pride Troopers were called when a mass murderer was on the loss. Right now, they had him cornered, but not without him grabbing a child. A familiar looking child. The murderer had a force field of sorts covering him and the child. Said child was scowling heavily, trying to distance there neck from the dagger placed against it.

Jiren was about to go deal with him as negotiations fell through, when Haruki and Raelaley appeared. They were walking calmly over to the two. The surrounding police tried to stop them but the two evaded them. Jiren's eyes narrowed as he stared at them.

Suddenly, Haruki appeared inside the dome, hands still inside his pockets. The surrounding audience gasped in shock and surprise. The Pride Troopers made non-committal sounds. Jiren blinked, the only thing telling that he was shocked.

The alien holding the child flinched, nicking the child's neck. Regaelin winced in pain. The alien turned to face Haruki, his grip tight on the dagger.

"Stay away! Or the kid gets it!" He tightened his grip on the dagger. Said child seemed to roll their eyes in exasperation.

Haruki just smiled coldly at him. The ravenette slowly removed his left hand from his pocket. The alien placed the dagger closer on Regaelin's neck, relaxing when he saw that Haruki's hand was empty.

The back of Haruki's hand bore a tattoo which seemed to be a circle and a line inside a triangle.

The ravenette flicked his hand and the alien's hand, which held the dagger, broke with a sickening crunch. The dagger promptly dropped to the ground, while he moved back with a scream. He held his twisted hand as he screamed in pain.

Regaelin ran over to Haruki, gripping his trouser. The human squatted and looked at them over. He ran his finger on the cuts and they disappeared, along with the blood. When he was done making sure that the kid was okay, he stood up with a nod.

The alien, now recovered a little from the numbing pain, brought out a gun and pointed it at Haruki, who smiled at him in cold amusement.

The emerald eyed man once again flicked his hand and the alien's other hand twisted with a crunching sound. He let out a loud scream of pain again, going down on his knees.

Those outside winced, hissed or flinched at his screams. The Pride Troopers gritted their teeth or exclaimed in disdain or anger. Jiren and Toppo just glared at him. For Haruki to play with the alien like this was honestly sickening. When they looked at the child, they could see them smiling and looking at the scene as if it was normal.

"You know, at first, I wasn't going to kill you. I was going to give you to those people over there." Haruki jerked a thumb at the Pride Troopers. "But what the hell." With a shrug, Haruki pointed a finger at him. A small ball of black energy started forming before the finger. Everyone, even the Pride Troopers, shivered or moved back in dread. Whatever that was, it was dangerous. The Pride Troopers, who knew what it was from the video clip showed to them on Oasis, hurried to intervene, but they moved too late.

Without hesitation, Haruki sent the ball at him. When the ball met the alien, who was trying to run away, he let out an agonizing scream before his entire body blackened. Right before their very eyes, he turned to dust. The dome around Haruki and the kid shattered, seeing as the caster was now dead.

Haruki stared at the pile of dust before him with a mirthless smile before turning back and walking away.

"Hold it right there!" Toppo said in a loud voice, stopping both the emerald eyed man and child in their steps. As one, they both turned their attention at the Pride Troopers.

"Yes?" Haruki cocked a brow at them.

Toppo and the others started walking to them, but they were stopped few feet away by Raelaley dashing in front of the, who took a fighting stance.

"Rae."

She turned her neck and looked at Haruki, who smiled warmly at her. The purple alien curtly nodded, before she took a relaxed stance. She seemed to flick over to Regaelin's side, grabbing the child by their ear.

"Ouch, ouch, ouch, ouch, ouch, OUCH!" The kid shouted out as their sister twisted his ear.

"Why do you always get yourself into trouble?!" She yelled out, a look on fury on her face.

"It wasn't my fault this time, I swear!" Regaelin yelled out, trying, and failing, to get their sister to release their ear. "The bastard just grabbed me out of nowhere!"

"Yeah, right! Like I'll believe that!" She twisted their ear the more, getting more shouts of pain. She used their ear to drag them away from Haruki's vicinity, leaving the ravenette with the Pride Troopers.

With a smile, Haruki greeted Jiren.

"Nice to see you again, Jiren _san_. I take it by your uniform, you're part of their universe's elite group known as the Pride Troopers."

The Pride Troopers frowned at his words.

"This Universe?" Toppo repeated. His eyes widened when he understood. "Are you from another universe?"

Haruki just smiled. Before anyone could blink, he was suddenly standing before Jiren, looking up at the grey alien. Jiren just narrowed his eyes at him, arms still folded. The rest of the Pride Troopers flinched back at his sudden appearance, body tensed and stance ready for a fight.

"Ne, Jiren san, your aura seemed different today. It seems that you've gotten stronger since the last time we met."

Jiren didn't reply him. He just stared down at the smiling man.

"Why did you kill him?"

Haruki's eyes narrowed as his smile widened a little.

"Because it was necessary. He'll never change. People who are twisted like him will never change. He needed to be taken care of. Permanently." Haruki said blandly.

Jiren eyes narrowed more.

"You didn't have to play with him. You could have just kill him in an instant." Jiren said.

Haruki smirked, cocking his head a little to the left. "But where's the fun in that? His screams were heavenly."

Jiren struck, a punch aimed at Haruki. The raven haired man caught his punch easily, an amused smile on his lips. He threw a punch at Jiren, but he's too was caught. With a smile still on his lips, Haruki muttered something under his breath and Jiren was flung back by an invisible force. Jiren skidded back, feet digging into the ground. The rest of the Pride Troopers looked at Haruki in shock.

Jiren had a look of bewilderment on his face as he looked at Haruki, who had started floating in the air, hands once again in his pockets. With a smile at Jiren, he took off into the sky. Jiren followed after him.

"Jiren!" Toppo called out.

"Ahn. I wanted to watch them fight." Regaelin pouted.

"And we shall." A deep voice spoke up and they all - the Pride Troopers, who were about to try their best to follow Jiren and Haruki, and Raelaley and Regaelin - snapped their head to its direction.

"Mortae!" Regaelin squealed and ran to the dark skin man. He took the grinning child into his arms and positioned them on his hip. "Mortae! Can you get us up there?! Please!" They pouted at the man.

"Why, of course, young master." Mortae outstretched his free hand and a black staff materialized into his hand. He tapped the butt of it on the ground and the Pride Troopers were encased in a huge transparent box. Toppo was about to react when Mortae appeared inside, along with the other two. He dropped Regaelin down, who then ran to the edge and plastered his face on the wall. With a chuckle, Mortae used the butt of the floor on the ground again, and they were off.

It seems that Jiren and Haruki were having their fight in space. No wonder Mortae encased them. Everyone - apart from Mortae of course - watched the fight in awe. Their blows caused shockwaves in the air.

Toppo couldn't believe what he was seeing. Someone was meeting Jiren speed for speed and blow for blow without even sweating. It was like watching him fight Goku all over again. Which was actually a bad thing. Toppo could clearly see that it was affecting the surrounding.

" _Yare yare_." Mortae said five minutes into the deadly fight. "If this goes on, those two will cause a lot of destruction."

Toppo and the other Troopers looked at him with wide eyes.

Without further ado, Mortae flashed between Jiren and Haruki, staff stopping the two fists from colliding.

"Move." Jiren said calmly.

Mortae just gave him a smile before turning his head to face Haruki.

"Master, if you two keep on fighting, you both will destroy this planet, as well as others."

Jiren relaxed his arm, looking at the red hair with narrowed eyes.

With a sigh, Haruki dropped his hand and straightened himself. He brushed his bangs to the side, eyes on Jiren, who has taken his usual stance and folded his arms.

With a smile, Haruki asked, " _Ne_ , Jiren _san_ , will you go on a date with me?"

Jiren's eyes went wide in surprise. Someone in the background fell down while others shouted or gasped.

Mortae sighed. "Master, you could have just asked without this whole drama."

"I wanted to see if he was close to my level. Now that I've seen half of his strength, I can say that he'll do." Haruki grinned at Mortae, who just heaved another exasperated sigh.

"Soooooo, does that mean Haru _nii_ is getting a boyfriend?" Regaelin asked their sister, blinking. The Pride Troopers choked on air when they heard their question.

"Knowing how persistent Haruki can be, yes." Raelaley replied with a deadpan.

Boy does she pity Jiren _san_.

* * *

Jiren was having the time of his life. After six years, he was finally having his rematch with Goku.

Belmod-sama and Beerus-sama had a deal of some sorts, and they arranged their best fighters to settle the score.

They were on a deserted planet, which was a good thing, seeing as the clash between him and Goku was beyond destructive. Even with that, their fighting area was still enclosed in a barrier.

Twenty minutes into the fight and both he and Goku were about to get more serious.

In the sidelines, where Vegeta and most of Goku's friends stood watching, Belmod and Beerus, along with their angel assistants, watched in silence as the two great warriors clashed in battle.

"Know this Beerus, your champion is going to loss." Belmod spoke up, a cocky grin on his lips.

"And what makes you so sure of that?" The God of Destruction of Universe 7 asked with a cocked brow.

"Because Jiren has been training since that tournament. Getting stronger for this specific moment."

"Same with Goku." Beerus said immediately.

"But Jiren is more stronger now." Belmod continued. "So strong now that he's now in your level Beerus. If he were to fight you, I know for sure that he'll come on top."

"Is that right?" Beerus narrowed his eyes at Belmod, who chuckled.

The others, who were eavesdropping their their discussion, looked between themselves in worry. Vegeta didn't hide that he was staring at the two gods.

"He's so strong now that he had no interest in fighting Goku." Belmod shrugged, a smirk on his lips. "I had to persuade him to come."

"Is that right?" A voice said behind him.

Belmod went stiff, Marcarita heaved a sigh, Whis narrowed his eyes at the newcomer, Beerus went in into a fighting p dir=stance, and most of the others either jumped back or, like Beerus, went into a fight stance.

Belmod slowly turned around, sweat dropping down his face. He came face to face with a smiling raven haired male who had a sleeping child in one hand and the other hand on his protruding stomach.

"Ha- Haruki..." Belmod chuckled nervously. " _Do- domo_..."

A black ki enveloped him and he opened sharp, vivid emerald eyes. Belmod squeaked under his breath when those eyes settled on him. His ki jumped up, making Belmod to squeaked loudly.

When Vegeta and the others felt his ki, the all took steps back, gulping audible. Whis and Beerus stared at him with narrowed eyes.

Haruki darted forward in a flash, his free right hand taking hold of Belmod's face.

"Ow, ow, ow, OW!" Belmod yelled out, hands trying to prey Haruki's hand away.

"I left for fifty minutes, FIFTY MINUTES, and you decided to use my husband for your whims." Haruki said with a cold smile, eyes closed. "What do you have to say for yourself, Belmod?"

"Hu- husband?!" Various voices shouted out.

The child in Haruki's arm starred, letting out soft whimpers. Haruki snapped his head at Vegeta and the rest, giving them a cold look. They all moved back. Beerus mouth was wide open and his eyes blown wide, while Whis was gaping in surprise, a hand on his lips.

"Ma- Marcarita, help!" Belmod wheezed out.

"I'm afaird I can't do that, Belmod _sama_." The angel said with a smile. "It is between you and Haruki _sama_ after all."

With a smile, Haruki increased the grip he had on Belmod's head and a crack was heard. Belmod gave a howl.

"Marcarita, will you be a dear and bring down the barrier?"

"Why, of course, Haruki _sama_."

With a tap if her staff, the angel brought down the barrier. With that, Haruki and the child in his arm, along with Belmod, appeared few feets away from Jiren and Goku, who had stopped fighting immediately they saw the barrier break.

"My word, Marcarita. Who was that?" Whis asked.

"Haruki Black." Marcarita replied. "He's Jiren _san_ 's husband. And also the Master of Death."

Whis and Beerus looked at her with wide eyes, before focusing on the scene below.

On the battle ground, Jiren and Goku turned to face where the sudden strong energy was coming from.

Jiren winced internally when he saw Haruki coming over to them, dragging a bleeding Belmod along by his ear. The God of Destruction was yelping in pain, trying to stop Haruki, creating small cracks into the ground. Haruki had a cold smile on his lips, his eyes closed as he made his way over to them. His black ki was still visible, and boy was it strong.

"Hello, Jiren _san_." Haruki greeted cheerfully. He released Belmod, who grabbed his ear in pain. "What a surprise to see you here."

"Ha- Haruki."

A bead of sweat appeared on Jiren's cheek.

Haruki's smile just turned cold.

"Honestly Jiren, leaving Regaelin with Dyspo, _Dyspo_ , of all people, just so you could come to this Universe to settle a score and to help this Pennywise reject-"

"Oi!"

"Win a bet is highly _irresponsible_ Jiren." Haruki opened his eyes and stared coldly at his husband. "I just left to visit Zen kun and here you are, fighting. Honestly, Jiren." Haruki huffed.

" _Ano_..." Goku called out but he was silenced by Haruki's stare. The Saiyan jumped a feet in the air at the weight of his look. Damn, this dude was scary. Chi-chi kind of scary.

"Haru-"

Haruki raised his hand at Jiren, shutting him up promptly. Goku gaped in shock at that.

"Honestly, Jiren, I know that being the leader of the Pride Troopers is stressful and you need to work out some steam, but at least tell me where you're headed to. No need to hide it, I know that right now I'm not in great shape to train with you - not my fault, seeing as you knocked me up _again_ , you and your brain numbing dick - but at least tell me that you're going to another universe altogether, and not make me think something was wrong when I called Regan and they said you were not there-"

"Haru." Jiren called out, a worried frown on his face.

"And I thought you left and- ouch!" Haruki hissed out, his hand holding his stomach.

Jiren flashed over to him, placing a hand on his stomach.

"Looks like I've stressed them out too much." Haruki chuckled with a grimace. "Traveling to another Universe without Mort's help, while pregnant no less, can be quite straining."

Jiren roamed Haruki's stomach with his hand, a worried look on his face.

"I'm fine, Ji." Haruki assured him. "They just kicked hard. No big- ouch!"

Jiren flinched, eyes trained on Haruki, who was wincing.

"Okay, now I need the bathroom." He winced out. "One of them just kicked my bladder."

Without further ado, he gently placed the child in Belmod arms. The god gently cradled the sleeping child, not wanting him to wake up.

"Go on with your fight. Belmod here will lead me to the toilet." Haruki said to Jiren with a wave.

"I will?" Belmod asked with a frown. One look from Haruki got him reconsidering. "Yeah! I will!" He said, chuckling nervously. "This way then!" He started leading Haruki over to Marcarita, who had an amused smile on her lips.

Haruki turned with a huff, following Belmod.

Jiren heaved a sigh.

Looks like he'll be sleeping on the couch again tonight. By the gods, he had a lot of grovelling to do after this.

With another sigh, he faced Goku again. Once again, they dived at each other, their fists meeting with a loud bang.

**Author's Note:**

> So, edited this on 11/12/2020. By the gods, the errors were atrocious 🤦😬 I really should curb my habit of being lazy to edit. To those of you who read this when it was horrible, I apologise 😭😭


End file.
